


Hannibal masturbates

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, mentions of bottom hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal masturbates

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and I just felt like I had to write it.  
> Maybe I should put all my little ficlets on here?

 

Will wakes up to a warm bed, his limbs feel heavy and lax. He shifts a little and realizes that it's the minute shaking of the bed that has woken him.

Hannibal is masturbating.

It's early, Will's alarm having not gone off yet. They had fallen into bed together the previous night. The scent of their sex and sweat still clung to the sheets.

He lays quiet, not moving as Hannibal's breath sounds heavy and bursting in the room. He keeps his eyes closed, silently amused at having caught the man in such a private ritual.

"Nnh."

Hannibal's grunt is breathy and a little pained.

Will never thought that Hannibal would masturbate in the morning. Will did. Almost every morning Will would masturbate in his bed at home. He had even jacked off a few times in Hannibal's shower after waking at his house. Not wanting to disrupt the his lover's meticulous morning routine.

But Hannibal? Will assumed Hannibal only got off with him. Well, with a willing partner. He thought Hannibal was one of _those_ people. The ones who saved themselves because love making is an art and to indulge one's own body is a waste.

"Sss..."

Will grinned. He loved it. Hearing Hannibal quietly tug himself to orgasm fueled his own morning erection.

He wondered what Hannibal fantasized about. At first, he thought of what they had done last night. He bit his lip and smiled, remembering how he'd taken Hannibal slow and easy, gently making love to him only to be bitten and scratched at, encouraged to go hard and rough.

He'd taken him on his back, pushing Hannibal's legs forward, folding him in half to have his way with him.

Hannibal had called out loudly, cursing him and declaring that Will would indeed be the death of him and biting down hard when Will's hand clamped down over his mouth.

It was with a second thought and a tiny gasp that Will remembered the look in Hannibal's eyes. He didn't shy from eye contact during sex and it seemed that Hannibal demanded it.

Those dark, black maroon eyes shone in challenge over Will's hand. Hannibal had bit him but Will did not let up, cutting off Hannibal's air, feeling his saliva spill onto his fingers.

_Those eyes._

It was quite wicked, thinking of the man laid next to him and stroking his own cock as Hannibal pumped his own quickly.

"W-will" Hannibal breathed, his spine arching his shoulders off the bed.

Will was an observant person by nature. He noticed that Hannibal held his breath as he worked the final leg of his release, his body and the bed stilling.

Will resisted the deep urge to open his eyes as he heard a gasp and felt the covers being folded aside.

In his mind, he saw Hannibal exposing himself, naked to the room, watching as cum erupted from his hard, twitching cock to run deliciously down into his pubic hair and over his groin.

There was a few seconds of rest. Hannibal breathed deeply, quietly clearing his throat before he left the bed, footsteps approaching the en-suit.

"Nnngh." Will groaned and stretched languorously in their bed. "Hannibal?"

"Just a moment." He replied.

Will wriggled and turned, pulling down his boxers and throwing off the covers.


End file.
